


Wanna Make a Baby

by HalebFic



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Business Trip, Canon Compliant, Double Dating, F/M, Future Fic, Hotel Sex, Lazy Sex, Married Life, Shower Sex, Surprises, Table Sex, Thanksgiving, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalebFic/pseuds/HalebFic
Summary: 5 times Caleb surprised Hanna, and the 1 time she surprised him





	1. Chapter 1

The warm sunlight of late morning slips through the cracked blinds of the loft. I turn my face to hide in the solace of my pillows but it’s too late. I’m awake enough to remember I’m meeting the girls for lunch and I’m compelled to reach for my phone on the bedside table.

11:28 am

I mutter a curse under my breath, careful not to wake Caleb as I wriggle out of his grasp. And even though I would love nothing more than to lay in bed next to my husband all day, I will never hear the end of it if I’m late again.

Trying not to make a sound, I slide off the bed and tiptoe into the bathroom. I turn on the water, shedding my thin pajamas as I wait for the water to warm up. My hair goes up into a twist, held by a sturdy clip, before I step inside. It feels like heaven when I finally let the warm streams pound against my back, alleviating all the tension that’s been building up from work. 

I’m already late so I bask in the warmth, piling on my most luxurious bath lotions until the smell of sweet gardenias and rich vanilla fill the air. I’m in the midst of shaving my legs with a thick citrusy foam when the shower door creaks open and I look up to see Caleb letting a quick draft in.

“I didn’t want to wake you,” I say.

“I’m awake now,” he tells me, barely audible over the downpour from the shower head.

But he doesn’t waste time talking. He grabs the razor from my hand, setting it down on the shower shelf, before his free arm reaches out to find purchase on my waist.

“I’m running late,” I say in protest.

“We’ll be quick,” Caleb responds with a smirk. “Besides we’re trying to have a baby. Shouldn’t we take advantage of every opportunity?”

That’s when I melt. I know every argument I have will fall on deaf ears because all I want right now is Caleb. Him against me, right here in this shower. It doesn’t even matter that I can already imagine my friends chiding me for being late, that my hair is getting wet, or even that I’ve only shaved one leg. As I step closer to Caleb, nothing could keep my hands off of him.

He finally closes the gap between us, the stiff pressure against my thigh reminding me that this really won’t take long. His lips meet mine as he pins me against the wall, gliding his hands along my wet skin as I slip into his grasp. 

My body aches for him as he turns his attention away from my lips and onto my neck, breasts, arms, everywhere as the heavy stream of water rains down upon us. My own hands gliding along his warm, wet skin, admiring the sturdy muscles that keep me pressed tightly against the tiled walls.

My heart pounds a deafening beat until my patience can’t take it any more. I slide my hands down across his chest, past his waist so I’m guiding him toward me and Caleb lets out a soft groan when we finally connect. And when I feel my grip on the wet tile begin to slip, Caleb wraps an arm around me, using his free hand to hook my leg around him.

I lose track of time as we rock and pant in unison, like a single entity, I hear his raspy voice in my ear whispering notes of beauty and elegance that make me swoon like a teenager all over again. 

You’re beautiful. You’re sexy. You’re gorgeous. You’re mine.

That last one nearly ends me and I feel myself coming undone as my fingers dig deep into his back, clawing at every inch of him as I gasp for air. Caleb’s own body shudders against mine and I can see his shaky muscles struggle to keep me upright as we fall into each other. Lazily we cling to each other, still under the blanket of water steaming up the glass shower. I trace tiny hearts along his slick skin and he tilts my head up to meet his lips for a gentle, chaste kiss. I could stay here forever, at least until the hot water runs out and Caleb coaxes me out of the cold shower with a plush robe.

He leaves my side only to wrap a towel around his own waist and I take the opportunity to get ready, remembering that I’ve already left my friends waiting. With droplets of water still clinging to my skin, I throw on a loose dress and gather my hair up in a mess atop my head. When I step out of the closet, Caleb stands naked in the bathroom, toweling his hair dry.

“Don’t tempt me,” I plead. “I’m already late.”

He laughs, showing off that perfect white smile that melts me all over again. My expression silently begs him to put some clothes on but he revels in making me uncomfortable. At this point, I don’t even dare check the time. 

Caleb offers me a smile of defeat as he reaches out to brush a strand of her out of my face. “When will you be back?” he asks.

“Couple hours,” I promise him. “It’s just lunch.”

“‘K,” he says.

I’m rushing out when he pulls me back in one last time for a kiss, the kind that has me pulling away before I let myself give into him one last time. I slip out of his grasp and place a quick peck on his cheek before whispering a goodbye and running for the door.

I drive idly through the streets of Rosewood, my mind still racing with thoughts of Caleb’s body pressed against mine just minutes ago. I probably drive around the block three times, missing the same spot until I finally snap out of it and remember why I’m here. 

A few doors down I can see my friends gathered around a table outside our favorite cafe. I pull down my sunglasses to mask my shame as I saunter over, nearly an hour late.

“Look who decided to join us,” Spencer quips as I guiltily slink into the only open seat.

“Sorry, I’m here now,” I tell them, really stressing the apology.

“We ordered you a latte,” Aria says kindly, but then adds, “it might be a little cold now though.”

“I appreciate the gesture,” I say, taking a sip. It’s practically frozen. “What did I miss?”

The girls dive back into a conversation about bridesmaid dresses and table settings. I try to feign interest but all I can think about is the heat of Caleb’s body against mine and what waits for me when I get home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanna and Caleb get their table back to host their first Thanksgiving at the loft

Nothing is better than Rosewood in the fall. The rich scent of vanilla and spice mingles with the fresh air of recent rainfall. Bright orange pumpkins decorate every corner, matching the amber leaves that fall to the ground. With two pies in hand, I take the long way home, stopping at The Brew for a couple of pumpkin spice lattes. Yes, it's cliche, but it's also irresistible.

I can smell the rich, buttery turkey from the hallway and it feels like an eternity before I finally manage to unlock the front door. Caleb is so focused on his stuffing he doesn't even notice when I place the pies down on the countertop.

"Sorry it took so long," I say, startling him slightly. "The bakery was packed."

"Hey," he says before placing a brief peck on my cheek. "You smell nice."

"Thanks Babe," I reply. I slip off my coat as he gets back to work in the kitchen. "How can I help?"

"Peel some potatoes?" he asks.

I do as I'm told, following Caleb's directions until every burner is in use and the house is bursting with warmth. I turn my attention to the table, a recent addition to the loft, and trace the long gash embedded in the wood.

It feels like a lifetime ago when we bought it. Caleb and I scoured every vintage shop in town until we found something that would fit our tiny apartment. But neither of us bothered to consider the three flights of stairs in our building nor the sticky, hot summers in New York. It took us nearly two hours to finally get it past the front door and I almost cried when I realized my cheap plastic ring had scratched the surface. I'm still thinking about what we did on the table, after getting it inside, when Caleb wraps his arms around my waist.

"What are you thinking?" he whispers, his words tickling my neck.

"You know what I'm thinking," I reply.

We both remember that day, panting and exhausted as he took me on the table, ravishing every inch of me until I forgot about the massive dent in my first ever piece of real furniture. It was like a badge of honor after that.

"We've got time before everyone shows up," he says softly. "We could…"

Slowly his hand slips beneath my waist and I feel him stirring behind me. I let out a quiet laugh and spin around to face him, my arms snaking around his neck as I place a gentle kiss on his lips. He smiles against my mouth before pulling me close and lifting me into his arms. His hand cradles my neck as he lays me down against the solid wood table.

Just like the day we first brought the table home, he kisses me everywhere, starting at my lips and slowly unbuttoning my dress to gain access. My body writhes with desire and I barely restrain myself when his lips finally graze my black, lacy underthings.

"I love you," he says, his hot breath sending chills as it dances along the inside of my thigh.

"Caleb," I gasp, gripping the edge of the table. "I need you."

"Yeah?" he asks, taunting me.

"Now," I pant.

To emphasize my point, my hands slide down the table, reaching for his belt buckle when he pins me back against the table with the full weight of his body. While he lavishes me with hot, sloppy kisses, his hand reaches down to free his erection. He taunts me, just barely brushing against my swollen center, stroking and teasing until he finally tugs at my lacy thong. The sudden rush of air makes me feel exposed but Caleb barely lets a second pass before he's closed the space between us, whispering lovely nothingness in my ear.

My ankles lock around his waist as he delves in and out of me. I lose myself in him, barely registering the way the rickety table slams against the concrete floor with every thrust. My mouth searches for his, to feel him along every inch of me as our heart beats fall into sync.

"Hanna," he groans. "Babe...I'm…"

He doesn't need to finish the words. I feel his pace quickening and wrap my own legs tighter around him to bring us close. Two arms slide behind me, scooping me off the table so his lips brush my ear and his gravelly voice whispers my name like a prayer. His words trigger something inside me and I lose myself in him, reaching for every part of him that I can touch. Everything goes dark as fervor engulfs my entire being, my whole body tenses, curling from head to toe, just as he finishes inside me.

For a moment we lie on the table, my fingers reach out for the scratch in the wood, outlining it until Caleb's hand curls around mine. He lifts my knuckles to his lips, kissing them gently before he finally detangles my legs from him and stands up. Even though my clothes are still on, albeit disheveled, I feel naked without his skin pressed against mine. I sit up, reaching for his shoulders without bothering to get dressed.

"That was hot," I say softly.

"I know," Caleb echoes. He cups my face in his hands, tilting my chin up for a kiss. "How am I going to keep my hands off of you when everyone gets here?"

"You should have thought about that before you took me on the table," I tell him, adding, "and we should clean up. Smells like sex in here."

"I'll get some air freshener," he offers. "And a table cloth."

Caleb haphazardly fastens his belt once again and leaves me with a kiss before disappearing into the pantry. Left alone, I gingerly button my dress back up and hop off the table to search for my discarded panties. I find them barely peeking out from underneath the sofa but Caleb beats me to them, flashing me a wink.

"Caleb!" I squeal, reaching for them.

I lose my footing and collide into him, causing us both to go toppling onto the sofa. We land in a fit of giggles, still trying to catch our breath when the doorbell rings.

"Shit!" I say. "They're here."

"I'll hold onto these," he says, tucking them into his pocket before getting up to answer the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Caleb on a business trip, Hanna buries herself in work. She's practically delirious from lack of sleep and she sure doesn't expect any midnight surprises.

My fingers work until they're numb, pricked and on the verge of bleeding. With Caleb in New York for business the last few days, I've thrown myself into work putting the last few touches on this collection. I can barely keep my eyes open when I finally call it a night.

A cursory glance at the clock tells me it's well past midnight, and even though I hate sleeping without Caleb, I drag myself to bed, stripping off my clothes until the lush bed sheets engulf me whole. I drift in and out of consciousness and even though sleep never fully takes over, my ears don't even register the sound of his key turning the lock.

I cling to the darkness when a light turns on in the other room, illuminating a sliver that outlines the bedroom door. The light shuts off almost immediately and Caleb's heavy tread enters the room. His jacket lands on a chair in the corner followed by his pants and belt buckle that hit the floor with a soft thud. My body almost recoils into his when he finally climbs under the covers next to me.

"Hey," my voice is barely above a whisper.

"Go back to sleep," he says soothingly into my ear.

I try to comply, letting sleep take over as his arm curls around me. His fingers stroke small circles along my side, drifting beneath my thin shirt until has hand lands beneath my breast, caressing delicately along the tender skin. It awakens a desire in me that hasn't been quenched in days. Subtly, I press my body against his, arching my hips so they brush against him. I'm not even sure he's still awake until I reach a hand behind me, sliding my thumb just inside the waistband of his boxers.

"Babe," Caleb breathes, but he's not complaining.

He slides his fingers between mine, letting me guide him toward where I need him most. He teases me, gliding over every supple spot. My free hand ghosts over my lips and I pull a finger between my teeth to muffle the moans as he learns just how much I've yearned for his touch, how many sleepless nights I've had while he was gone.

"Missed me?" he asks.

"Yeah."

Then I take his hand, making sure he can feel exactly how wet I am for him. His response is instantaneous and I feel the full length of his arousal against my backside. His hand moves to slide my panties aside, dragging them down my legs until they're lost in the mountain of blankets.

"I want you," I say, angling my hips toward him. "I need you."

His laughter fills my ear and I melt when his hand splays against my stomach, pulling me into him. Caleb's mouth connects with my neck, kissing and sucking and biting until I squirm.

"That tickles," I manage to muster between the laughter.

"Come here," he says, tilting my face up as he leans over the kiss me. When we finally part he whispers, "let's make a baby."

Just his words stir something in me and I feel butterflies all over again. I'm almost sick with giddiness when he parts my thighs. His strong frame holding us in sync as he pushes into me. Lithe, deliberate strokes that match the soft steady motions of his hands, dragging his fingers along my sides and across every inch of me. My hips move in time with him, savoring every last drop of pleasure until he loosens his grasp, groaning with satisfaction into my ear.

We both collapse against the pillows in a heap. When I finally catch my breath, I search for his twinkling eyes in the darkness. He stares lovingly back at me and I arch my back to meet Caleb for a kiss. His mouth is hot and warm and welcoming. It's everything I've craved for days.

"I wasn't expecting that," Caleb says, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I wasn't expecting you home until tomorrow," I reply.

"Took an earlier flight," he says. "I missed you too much."

A smile takes over my face and I slide my thumb along his cheek before pulling him in for a gentle kiss. When we finally part, I lay my head to rest on his chest. His skin is slick with sweat, the musky scent of his cologne filling the air. I realize that's what I miss most, lying next to Caleb at night, inhaling his exhales as we drift to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though it's always great to see their friends Toby and Spencer, Caleb can't wait to get Hanna alone

A cool breeze flows into the loft through the open patio doors where Caleb and Toby are grilling. Meanwhile, Spencer and I lounge on the sofa, full glasses of merlot in hand. Her long wavy hair flows over her shoulders and her cheeks are flushed from the wine. She looks happy, a kind of happy I haven't seen in years.

"How's your mom?" she asks, leaning back against the pillows.

"She's busy with the hotel," I tell Spencer, "and she's seeing someone new. Caleb and I are meeting him this weekend."

"Is it serious?" Spencer asks.

"Not yet," I reply, "but I think she's open to it. She could use some love in her life."

"If anyone deserves it, it's Ashley!" Spencer agrees.

We both laugh! It's true, my mom's been through hell with me and she could really use some happiness. Caleb and I try to have dinner with her every few weeks to catch up. The two of them probably see each other even more than that, with his consulting for the hotel's security team. Sometimes I think they're closer than she and I are.

Spencer and I are still laughing over something funny the twins did, when Caleb comes in carrying a plate of grilled meat. Toby is close behind with two other platters which they place on the dining table.

"Hungry?" Caleb asks me.

"Starving," I reply getting up to kiss his cheek.

"Can I help?" Spencer offers.

"Not at all," Caleb tells her. "You two, have a seat and relax."

Toby and Spencer do as their told, settling down on one side of the table while Caleb and I finish the last touches. I quickly toss a salad while he opens a fresh bottle of wine and then we sit down to eat. Our first double date in years.

"This is delicious," Spencer says, after a couple bites. "We'll have to host the next one."

"Once the new house is ready," Toby says, referring to the second house he's started building for Spencer.

"How's it coming?" Caleb asks.

"You know Toby," Spencer says. "He is overseeing every last detail. I'm starting to think we'll never actually move in."

"It will be done soon," he protests. "So sue me for wanting this house to be perfect. It's where our kids will grow up."

I catch the two of them exchange a look and the next words come tumbling out automatically.

"Kids huh?" I tease.

Spencer takes a deep breath before answering. "Eventually." Then she changes the subject. "What about you two?"

"You sound like my mom," Caleb says. "She just got her son back and she already wants grandkids."

We laugh and Caleb flashes me a smirk as the conversation turns to boring adult topics like new jobs and mortgages. Caleb and Toby are comparing power drill brands when I feel his hand graze along my knee. We're huddled so close together at the tiny table that I hardly think our guests noticed but I'm thankful we're sitting because my legs turn to jelly with every gentle caress. I pretend to pick at my zucchini when his hands slide further up, inching closer until I stop him just before he reaches the apex between my thighs.

"Babe, can you get more wine?" I ask kindly, putting an end to his game before we're exposed.

He scowls under his breath but obliges, uncorking a new bottle and pouring me a heavy hand. When he sits down again, he drapes his arm over the back of my chair so I can feel the warmth emanating from him. It takes everything in me not to fantasize us in bed, that same heat warming my very soul. I love Spencer but right now I can't wait for her and Toby to leave. Of course, they are entirely oblivious, going on and on about our mutual friends.

"So you're coming!" Spencer says triumphantly.

"Huh...what?" I ask, confused.

"Ezra's place in the Hamptons?" she says, giving me a quizzical look. "He invited all of us."

"Yeah, I think so," I reply, looking to Caleb for some help. "Can you?"

"I'll make it work," Caleb says, squeezing my knee. It gets me all riled up again and I have to bite my tongue so as not to kick our friends to the curb. Luckily Caleb looks around and gets up, clearing our empty plates. "Dessert?"

"How about just wine?" Spencer counters.

"We've got wine," Caleb replies. "Toby?"

"I'm fine," he says. "Someone's got to drive."

"There's ice cream," I offer. "And cupcakes from Lucky Leon's."

That gets his attention and I place the box on the coffee table as we all move to the couch. Toby wolfs down two cupcakes in no time, making me incredibly envious of his metabolism. I settle for wine as I cozy up next to Caleb. We spend the rest of the evening reminiscing until Spencer's yawns become uncontrollable and we finally say our goodbyes.

"I'll see you at brunch," Spencer says, hugging me tightly on the way out.

I nod in reply and briefly hug Toby goodbye before Caleb leans across from me to close the door behind them. I hardly even know what's happening before he has me pinned to the door.

"Babe," I gasp. "What are you-"

"I'm trying to get you pregnant," he purrs in my ear.

To solidify his point, he locks the deadbolt, pressing his body flush against mine. My heart races and I reach for his face, capturing his lips in a desperate kiss. His adept hands roam my body, heating me to my very core. One hand clamps on my waist while the other skims my dress, outlining the curve of my ass.

My own hands tug at his shirt, unbuttoning it to reveal the hard ripples of his abs. I inhale sharply as I run my nails along his chest, never tiring of his body against mine. He kisses me again, adorning me with his lips as he hikes up my skirt, only to find I'm entirely bare underneath.

"Are you commando?" he asks astounded.

"I don't want panty lines," I say matter-of-factly.

"Fuck, I love you," he says, practically growling as he devours me with kisses.

I laugh in response, letting him slide my dress down to the floor until I kick it aside with my heels. I'm flattened against the wall once again and this time I can sense his arousal tenting in his pants. I reach down to feel him, fumbling to unfasten his belt until Caleb helps me, letting himself free with one quick movement.

"Off," I say.

With the spike of my heel, I kick the pants down his leg and he continues kissing me as he rips them off. My bra is next and his hands immediately palm my breasts, massaging, teasing, manipulating until I'm putty in his arms, unable to control the sensual moans his ministrations elicit.

I grip his back, poring over every muscle that ripples through his broad shoulders. My hands slide down, pulling him close until I take him in my hands, craving the fullness of him. When I finally sheath him inside me, Caleb lets out a soft groan into my ear. Our heartbeats fall in sync, hips undulating to the same rhythm as I grip the edge of the doorway to keep from falling.

As his pace quickens, he pulls me in for another delirious kiss. My arms wrap around his neck. I cling to him like he gives me life, pouring everything into me, jaded by lust. Caleb comes first, trembling with passion he slumps over, wedging me against the door. My own release follows shortly, sending beams of electricity through my whole body, leaving my skin slick with sweat.

"I thought they'd never leave," Caleb says softly, his breathing still shallow.

"We should clean up," I whisper.

"Later," Caleb pants. "Let's go again."

"Now?" I ask.

He kisses me again, sucking my bottom lip between his. When he pulls away, his hot exhales warm my entire face. He smiles, warming the rest of me.

"Yeah. Now."

I reply with a single fervent kiss, savoring the weight of his body against mine, ready to do it all over again for the rest of time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb makes a surprise appearance when Hanna has a business trip in New York

As evening falls over the city of New York, the lobby of this boutique hotel fills with mingling guests and exhausted travelers eager to flag down a bartender before the kitchens close. Meanwhile, I'm still sitting in the same armchair tucked away in an alcove, far from the hustle and bustle.

I tap my foot incessantly, sipping the vodka soda I've been nursing. Another glance at my phone tells me the fashion show producer I'm supposed to be meeting is twenty-five minutes late. The only thing keeping me here are the constant texts from Lucas assuring me that she's on the way. I consider a second vodka soda after downing this one but I know from experience that business is best conducted when I pace myself to one drink an hour. Although, if she's any later, I might have to order another.

The hotel is just starting to liven up when I finally down the last of my drink, wondering how much longer I will have to wait. My patience is wearing thin when I finally see a familiar face in the sea of strangers. The first thing I notice is the oxford shirt, rolled up to his elbows, followed by the smoldering stare.

"Caleb?" I ask confused when he sits down in the chair next to mine. "What are you-?"

"I'm your eight-o-clock," he says calmly.

"No you're not," I say, shaking my head. "I'm meeting Briel Scarve, fashion show guru. You're not Briel Scarve."

"Actually," he says, rubbing a hand behind his neck, "I kind of am."

"You're going to produce my fashion show?" I ask pointedly.

"Not exactly," he explains. "I made the whole thing up. Lucas helped. Sorry I'm late. My train got delayed."

"Caleb, why?"

My mind races. If I don't have a producer for this fashion show I'll have to go back to the stack of resumes on my desk and hope they haven't been snatched up by another designer. And now this whole trip to New York will have been a huge waste of time.

"I want to do something nice for you, for us." He laughs. "What's with the interrogation?"

He's right. I've been so caught up with work, I barely even think about anything else and I can't remember the last time I slept in my own bed. Most of the time I pass out on a pile of sketches or catch a red eye to meet textile suppliers overseas. So I finally take a deep breath, trying to forget everything left on my list of to-dos, and turn to Caleb with a smile.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Follow me," he says seductively.

He gets up to help me to my feet and takes my hand as we head toward the elevators. We nudge past the guests, pressed together in a corner of the crowded lift. His hands fall to my waist, enveloping me in his arms while I rest my head against his neck.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask, my lips brushing against his ear.

"You'll see," he whispers.

"What's with all the secrecy?"

But before he can answer, the elevator stops and half the guests spill out through the open doors. I look to Caleb, curious for any clue about where we'll get off. Instead he's stoic, save for a mischievous little smirk. I get nothing.

"You're cute when you're frustrated, you know," he says in a way that both irritates and excites me.

"I can be even cuter when I'm not frustrated," I spit back.

"I'll be the judge of that," he teases, as the elevator comes to a halt once again. "This is our stop."

I follow him into the winding corridors until we stop at the end of the hallway in front of a set of double doors. There's a beat as Caleb digs through his pockets for the key.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

He shakes his head and turns to me, offering a defeated smile. His gaze pans down to the floor as he takes a deep breath and then meets my eyes.

"Hanna, every surface of the loft is covered in fabric samples or motherboards," Caleb explains. "We haven't been in the same city for the last three weeks and I can't even remember the last time we had sex. We both need a break."

I can't help the smile plastered on my face as Caleb finally stops to catch his breath. He doesn't even have a chance to get the doors open before I throw my arms around his neck and pull him in for a kiss. If he's surprised, he doesn't show it, clamping his arms around my waist almost immediately before he pushes me against the wall.

My cheeks flush red with desire as he pressed his body against mine, feeding my lust with his kisses. I tangle my hands in his hair, noting that he could use a trim, and let his tender fingers roam my body sending pulses of pleasure down my spine.

"Babe," I say, finally pulling away. "We should probably get inside."

"Uh, yeah," he says, breathily.

His rustled hair hangs over his forehead and my lipstick is smeared across his mouth. I daintily wipe my own lips as he slides a key in the door, revealing the palatial corner suite. If I wasn't so desperate to feel his body against mine once again, I might be distracted by the plush white sheets and sweeping city views. But no, all I want is the full attention of my husband and he is clearly just as eager.

My mind is still reeling from the excitement when he kicks the door closed behind us. His hands frame my face as he kisses me once again, an urgent kiss that clouds my mind until all I want is to feel his skin on mine.

I make quick work of his shirt, allowing my nails to rake against his torso as I unbutton his shirt. He breaks the kiss just long enough to strip the shirt off and then brings his attention to the zipper embedded in the seam of my dress. It's not long before I'm stepping out of the Herve Leger with only my lace lingerie as cover. I look up to see Caleb licking his lips as his eyes scan me up and down.

"You like?" I ask.

"Love," he breathes, and his lips are on mine again.

I'm intoxicated by his kiss as he walks us back toward the bed. With every step the fullness of his arousal brushes against my leg and I can't resist letting my hands wander as I reach for his belt. Caleb groans at the sensation, a sound that turns me on like no other.

"Off," I whisper in his ear. He obediently follows orders and kicks the jeans aside.

When we're both scantily clad, he slides a hand behind my neck, to cradle my head, as he lowers us onto the bed. He hovers over me, as we move in sync, picking off the last bits of clothing that separate us. I revel in his kisses, tingling with anticipation as he settles between my legs. My hips buck in response to the abundance of him and a whimper escapes my lips.

"You okay?" Caleb asks.

"Yeah," I gasp, gripping the sheets. "I missed this. Just-"

My breath is so haggard I skip the words and slip a hand around his backside to communicate my urgency. Caleb utters a response that barely registers as I lose myself in him. We become a mess of limbs, tangled in the bed sheets until we're both spent and slick with beads of sweat.

Afterward, when my head rests on Caleb's chest and his fingers drag idly through my hair, I think there can't be anything better than this. He was right, after all. We needed a break, some time together, away from everything else. It was the perfect escape.


	6. Chapter 6

As I put the finishing touches on my fashion line, working around the clock to meet our deadlines, I try not to obsess over the fact that I'm a week late. Stress is akin to breathing at this point and I don't want to get my hopes up. The box of pregnancy tests under the sink taunts me but I convince myself it's too early.

So a week later when I can't seem to stop eating, and simultaneously can't keep anything down, I chalk it up to fashion week stress again. Still, I stop drinking and skip the champagne that's constantly thrust into my hand, just in case. And when I find myself constantly exhausted I assume it's just my body trying to catch up from working around the clock. But the final straw comes when the world's largest zit takes up residence on my chin.

It's late morning when I finally take the test. The pillows still smell of Caleb but he slipped out unnoticed, which is no surprise since lately I've been sleeping like the dead. My eyes can barely stay open and I only left the comfort of my bed because my stomach growled so loudly I'm pretty sure the neighbors could hear it. After a slice of toast and some eggs, I dig out the box of tests, a bulk package I bought when I was feeling optimistic.

The first few times, I waited for Caleb so the two of us could find out together. We would sit, huddled on the edge of the tub, trying to talk about anything for two minutes while we waited for the test results. It's the only time I remember us ever being at a loss for words. But after over a dozen negative results, I stopped including him. I shove the damn things at the bottom of the waste basket so he'll never know. I can't bear to see the way he forces a smile to cheer me up, even though we both know he's desperate for a family of his own. Deep down I think he's always wanted this child more than me, a chance to start his own family. Do things right.

I'm shaking as I crouch over the toilet, everything echoes off the tile walls and I can barely keep my composure. This time feels different. This time I didn't jump to conclusions at the very inkling of something out of the ordinary. This time might actually be the start of something new.

And for two agonizing minutes, I stare at the stupid plastic stick like it might sprout wings and fly at any second. My eyes are still heavy with sleep and I can't tell if it's real or my imagination but slowly a tiny plus sign starts to appear. Then, in a move that's entirely against my own free will, I let out a tiny shriek, then another until I'm jumping around the bathroom like a lunatic.

I take three more tests before Caleb gets home, each one bearing a faint plus sign. And I wipe silent tears of joy from my eyes as I imagine telling him, wondering if I should do something special. In the end, he comes home to find me sitting on the sofa, still wearing my pajamas, my fingers trembling as I type, shopping online for pregnancy books. I'm so engrossed in the reviews I nearly jump out of my skin when the door falls closed behind him.

"Hey," Caleb says, placing his computer on the console table near the door.

"Hi...hey!" I stammer, slamming my laptop closed and shoving it under a decorative pillow.

"Everything okay?" he asks.

"Fine," I say quickly. My stomach growls loudly. "You hungry?"

Caleb gives me a quizzical look and crosses the room to sit next to me. He eyes the laptop I hastily hid in the couch cushions like some sort of adolescent caught watching porn. Resting his elbows on his knees, he leans forward, swallowing hard so I can see the outline of his jaw. I can't help but find him fucking irresistible.

"Babe," he turns to look at me, "what's going on? You didn't go to work?"

"I needed a personal day," I tell him.

"Hanna," he looks at me concerned, "we don't lie to each other."

I don't know why, maybe it's the hormones or my emotions going haywire, but all I do is laugh which only alarms Caleb even more. And then I'm having a fit of uncontrollable laughter because I have no idea how to tell my husband I'm pregnant, the good news we've both wanted for so long. He's dumbfounded by the whole affair until I finally regain my composure and turn to him, swallowing hard.

"I need to show you something," I say softly.

"Are you alright?" he asks, concern rearing its head once again. "Is this A again?"

"Not A," I tell him, taking his hand. "It's a good thing."

Caleb doesn't look convinced, but he follows me into the bathroom nonetheless. I hit the lights and his eyes immediately land on the four plastic sticks lined up on the countertop.

"You're pregnant?" he gasps, his voice an uncharacteristically high pitch.

I'm so happy to see his smile, I can't even get the words out. All I do is nod fervently as he frames my face in his hand before leaning down to kiss me. He smiles against my mouth, kissing me again with every fiber of his being. Slowly his hands drift down my back until he's hoisting me in his arms. I lock my legs around his waist before he carries me to the bedroom.

Gently, as if I'm made of glass, he places me on the bed and I untangle myself from him. Caleb leans down to kiss me again, a quick peck that leads to more as he climbs onto the bed, hovering over me. And when he pulls away, his hand lands on my still-flat belly, tugging gently at my shirt until his warm palm is pressed against my womb. I lay my hand over his, intertwining our fingers as my belly falls and rises with every breath.

"We made a baby," he says softly.

"Yeah." I nod, smiling. A more terrifying thought occurs to me. "Fuck, I'm gonna get fat."

"You won't be fat," he assures me. "You'll be pregnant. And you'll be beautiful."

He punctuates the compliment with a soft, lingering kiss.

"I...love...you," I say, in between kisses. "And I will love you so much more if you order me some takeout. Maggiano's?"

Caleb laughs and kisses my forehead softly before getting up to call in an order. From the other room, I hear him speak in hushed tones, impatient to get off the phone. And when he comes back, like a magnet, his hand immediately reaches for my stomach.

"Thirty minutes," he tells me.

"Thank you," I say, lacing my fingers through his.

"How long have you known?" he asks, looking at me inquisitively.

I take a deep breath silently wishing I hadn't wasted those days in denial. But I'm glad I waited until I was sure because I don't think I would have been able to face the heartbreak of another negative test again. So I put on a smile, thankful for the baby we've been blessed with.

"I only took the tests today," I tell him, "but if my math is right, I'm about seven weeks along."

"So," he squints slightly, counting on his fingers, "we're having a winter baby?"

"Looks like it," I say. Then I stop short. "Babe, I'm gonna be super pregnant at fashion week. Like, hugely pregnant."

"We can figure all that out later," he assures me with a kiss. "It's all going to be fine."

"Promise?" I ask.

He nods, kissing me again to seal the deal. We spend the rest of the night like that, curled up next to each other. Caleb only leaves my side to answer the doorbell when our food arrives and then he makes sure that I eat well and stay hydrated. Eventually we fall asleep, talking about baby names and how to give my mother the news. And the last thing I remember before my eyes close, is the giddy smile on Caleb's face.


End file.
